Comfort
by dragongirl1231
Summary: After a successful mission, Sakura and Sasuke stay at an inn. -just a short lemon-


_First of all, this is my very first fanfiction and English isn´t my first language. I´m very sorry for any mistakes._

 _I don´t own NARUTO_

 **Comfort**

Sasuke felt how he slit his enemy´s throat with his kusanagi and dark red blood sprayed all over his body. It didn´t matter though because his clothes and the skin, that wasn´t covered by his Anbu uniform, were already covered in blood and mud. A soft thud could be heard as the body fell to the ground, where numerous corpses already tainted the formerly beautiful white snow, which covered the ground of the forest.

Sakura came over to where the Uchiha stood, his kusanagi glistened red in the pure white light of the moon, and crouched down beside him to search the body of one of the dead shinobi they had just fought with.

Laughing triumphantly, the pink-haired medic held up an ancient looking scroll.

"I really hope this was worth it. Another mission completed. Finally we can return to Konoha." She sighed.

As a silent confirmation, Sasuke just nooded and, after scanning their surroundings, deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan.

It was geting cold in that moonlit winter night. The sky was clear. Not a single cloud hid the stars that sparkled like countless diamonds. A soft breeze ruffled pink and black hair and caused both, Sakura and Sasuke, to shiver. Not even their thick ANBU cloaks managed to hold off the icy cold air.

"We should head back to a nearby village to find an inn. I´m exhausted and I know, for a fact, that you must be exhausted as well, Sasuke. It´s freezing and after days without sleep, we could use a little rest and" Sakura looked down at herself and also let her eyes gaze over her partner- "a much needed shower."

An affirmative "Hn" could be heard.

Their way back was silent, no one said a word. Sasuke was glad that his cloak was black and that it was night. The moonlight wasn´t bright enough to reveal the torn cloth at his shoulder, running down mid-chest. Hiding pain behind a stone cold mask- that was something the Uchiha was very good at. The injury didn´t even really bother him. Adrenaline worked wonders in situations like that. Amidst the fight, only an hour ago, in a vulnerable moment, an enemy had snuck up on Sakura. She had been unaware of what was happening and Sasuke, quite occupied himself, noticed it.

It was a moment in which Sasuke was scared...scared for Sakura...he couldn´t let her get hurt. This would not happen on his watch. Not if he could do anything about it, even if it meant that he let his own guard down.

In a succesful attempt to save his team mate, Sasuke used his Chidori Senbon to kill the Shinobi who was targeting Sakura, but got hurt by his own opponent, who then, in turn, had his throat slit by the Uchiha.

As a result of his actions, the cut he obtained was shallow, but he could feel the blood trailing down his chest, burning hot like fire on his cold skin.

Thereupon, Sasuke didnt´want to worry Sakura and simply went on, as if nothing had happened.

Inspite of their exhaustion, both Shinobi soon reached a village. Warm lights could be seen from afar, welcoming them. No questions were asked when they reached the inn and asked for a room. It was a civillian village, so Sakura and Sasuke took off their masks, but the receptionist at the inn still stared at them, but handed them a key to a room nonetheless.

Sakura was the first one to take a shower and she was happy to shed her bloody cloak and Anbu armor. The hot water felt good on her icy skin. It also soothed the different aches and pains in her back and stiff neck from the past few days. Soaping up a washcloth, rubbing it in circles down her body, Sakura wished that Sasuke would join her in the shower, wished that it was him, who would assist her in washing off the dirt...his calloused hands touching, caressing every curve of her body. She needed to feel him, needed to be close to him.

These thoughts caused Sakura to sigh and her face was flushed. Reminding herself that Sasuke would probably like to take a shower as well, she turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. The steam, coming from the small bathroom which was attached to their small room, made Sakura tired, but the moment she looked upon Sasuke, she frowned and her instinct of a medic nin took over.

The Uchiha sat on the edge of the bed, shirtless, holding a towel to his shoulder and chest...and the towel was already drenched with blood.

"My God, what happened Sasuke? You´re hurt. Why didn´t you say anything sooner?" Sakura immediately sat down beside him and pushed his hands away to take a look at the wound.

"It´s nothing. I didn´t want to worry you. It doesn´t even hurt and I thought it had already stopped bleeding..."

Sakura was angry now "This is not nothing!"

The cut started at the top of Sasuke´s left shoulder and ran down accross his chest to the middle of his sternum. "Tell me what happened." Sasuke hesitated but finally told her the truth, because he knew that Sakura could get really, really mad if he kept things to himself. While shaking her head, Sakura put a hand, which was glowing green with chakra, on his chest and started healing the wound. Sasuke groaned and soon only a faint scar remained on his muscular chest.

Sasuke wanted to thank her, but she didn´t want to hear it...she didn´t want to hear a thanks from someone whom she should thank.

Without a word, she ushered him into the bathroom to clean up. Sakura couldn´t stand the sight of Sasuke´s own blood on his skin, coming from an injury, which he wouldn´t have had to bear in the first place. It was because of her and she felt gulity, even though she knew it wasn´t her fault, that it was his decision to step in and save her from something she hadn´t even noticed. She felt like a genin again, powerless, weak.

When Sasuke exited the bathroom, only wearing his boxers, he found Sakura lying on the bed, with her back to him.

The sight in front of him made Sasuke want her so much. The white towel hugged her curves perfectly and made Sakura´s pink hair stand out even more. A stark contrast to his own black hair and he love it. Loved burying his face in her soft hair, loved tugging on it in moments of pure pleasure. It was a comfort for him.

The next thing he looked at were Sakura´s long legs. He wanted to touch her, needed her and he knew that she needed him too, after this mission, because Sasuke knew that Sakura was blaming herself. He desperately wanted to show her that he loved her, show her that he´d do it all over again, because that´s what partners are there for, they look out for each other on a mission.

The next thing Sasuke did was to lay down beside Sakura and to hug her tight, spooning her. His right arm fit perfectly over Sakuras tiny waist. At first she stiffened and didn´t react to what Sasuke was doing, but when he started kissing her shoulders, Sakura couldn´t help herself. She turned around, so that they faced each other on their sides, and placed a soft kiss on her lover´s lips and then looked up at him with her beautiful green eyes, her gaze piercing his black eyes, clouded with passion and lust. The understood each other without speaking. A deep understanding and reassurance passed from Sasuke to Sakura, all that mattered now was that they were both there, lying in each other´s arms, seeking comfort for their bodies and souls.

The atmosphere was perfect. Only the moonlight and the soft, dimmed light of the lamp on one of the nightstands illuminated the room.

His arm wound itself around Sakura´s back, to bring her closer to him and in return she slowly and affectionately ran her foot up his calf and then wrapped her leg gently around his side. They were so close and they could feel each other´s breath burning hot on their skin. She gripped the back oh his neck to kiss him passionately. While never breaking the kiss, Sasuke slid his other hand down to her thighs, to where the towel ended. The way Sakura had wrapped one of her legs over Sasuke, he had the perfect access to pleasure her. Lazily he ran his fingers up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, which made Sakura shift against him and intensify the kiss. As soon as he touched her already wet folds, her breath hitched and she broke the kiss to look into Sasukes eyes. In that moment he couldn´t resist anymore and slowly pushed a finger inside her.

She felt pure pleasure. Her nails dug into the skin of Sasuke´s back and she only pulled him closer, while his finger brushed the one spot inside of her that made her want more.

Feeling secure in her lover´s arms, Sakura let Sasuke roll them over, so that she was lying on her back, her towel and his boxers suddenly discarded. Sighing, Sakura automatically spread her legs in an invitation, but what she didn´t expect was, that Sasuke moved his lips to her temple to place a soft kiss on there, before his tongue touched her lips, begging entrance. Meanwhile, one of his hands found its way to her breasts, pinching her nipple and tugging on it, which hardened in response. Sakuras senses were heightened and what Sasuke did with her...she couldn´t describe it. It didn´t matter how often they had sex, he always made her feel this way, her insides tingled.

After that, Sasuke kissed his way down to her sternum, then gently scraped his teeth over one nipple, sucking on it with a force that would certainly leave a mark, but Sakura threw her head back in pleasure, letting her hands roam over his muscular and scarred back, while two of his fingers also found their way back inside of her. Sasuke felt her warmth and he massaged her sweet spot to make her loosen up. She was warm, tight and wet and he wanted her so badly. Both their excitement grew. Wanting to give Sakura everything he had, he licked his way down to her clitoris. He took his time to taste her, to lick her, to drive her crazy.

He made a sound in the back of his throat in response to feeling Sakura´s nails scraping against his scalp, holding his head down, wanting him close.

- _God, he was amazing-_

She whispered his name and Sasuke then put both of her legs over his shoulders and let his penis touch her entrance and rubbed against her to tease her. He almost couldn´t control himself any longer and then he looked at her, with her head thrown back, eyes closed in lust...she was so beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon.

Slowly he lowered himself to capture her lips in a kiss and then he moved his lips to her ear to say those three words, he always had problems with saying, but over the years Sakura had helped him with it, and then he whispered "I love you."

Sakura felt his hot breath against her ear and neck and she knew that he meant every word of what he said.

In exactly that moment, he pushed all the way into her.

She wanted to answer him but it felt too good. She wanted to feel him deep inside of her and the way her legs were positioned over his shoulders made it possible. It felt so good.

Now it was Sasukes turn to moan "You feel so good." His voice was hoarse with lust. He started thrusting faster and harder and Sakura moved in synch with him, to meet his thrusts. Both of them were moaning softly, grunting...their breathing quickened and then Sasuke slowed down, each thrust achingly slow and deep, to press kisses on her collarbone and to suck on the soft skin of her neck.

Breathing in her scent, Sasuke moved his hand to cup one of her breasts and massaged it. He also picked up the pace and the rythm and she tightened her grip on his back, lightly scratching him. Sakura noticed that Sasuke was close, because his body was starting to shudder and he made a sound deep in the back of his throat and then this was the point of connection. It was only them...seeking comfort in each other´s pleasure...bodies entwined in the most intimate way possible, one of his hands tightly holding her petit one in his, never letting go as they breathed heavily, both their bodies spasming and then they gently ground their hips together a few more times, not wanting to break the contact too soon, and then Sasuke rolled off of her and pulled her to his chest.

Sakura noticed the new scar and gently placed a kiss on it and then laid her head down on his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you... Thank you for beeing my saviour."

Together they fell asleep. The beadsheets twisted around their bodies.

Comfort was what they needed after that day...it was the comfort to ease the pain.

It was their love that meant comfort.


End file.
